Ace of Diamonds or of Hearts?
by Literastiel
Summary: Two legendary thieves. One a pure, experienced professional. The other a seemingly lucky newbie. How will the theft of the most valuable diamonds in our world work with these two. And will diamonds be the only thing stolen? M for later.
1. Chapter 1

This is a different kind of Naruto, so either read the description or just read to understand.

~:|:~

The Royal Stone Palace.

The highest window in the skylight opened silently. The body, dressed all in black jumped through window. Seemingly jumping down in free fall, but as the body neared the floor, they stopped merely inches above the floor, suspended by a thin wire that apparently had the strength of a diamond. The body gracefully rolled the wire around their body, at the same time releasing a white gas. Soon, the areas the mist had touched revealed their secrets.

Lasers.

They reached into their pocket and took out what looked like a phone. It then displayed lots of information on the Royal Stone Palace security system.

The lasers were heat lasers, designed to set off the alarm if touched they reached 36 degrees. Human body temperature.

The body took another canister off of his belt. The gas in this canister was also sprayed, but this time with more precision.

The body then dropped to the ground and walked through the lasers.

A cooling spray, designed to negate the effects of the lasers.

They walked up to a glass case and looked in. They smiled at its contents.

The Golden Jubilee Diamond.

They placed a large circle and by pushing on to it, pushed out all the air, creating a vacuum. They held up a shining blade and cut slyly into the glass a perfect circle. They easily removed the separate piece of glass. As they reached for the shimmering yellow stone, they hesitated.

They took out the security details again.

The next security guard was due to be here in 60 seconds. They quickly grabbed a bag of sand and switched the objects. Tricking the weight sensors. They took hold of the diamond and placed it in a small bag.

Three tugs on the wire started the retraction sequence. Pulling the wire back to the source, taking the thief with it.

The thief was about to come off the ground when the security guard made an early entrance.

"Stop! Thief!" he called.

However, they were already well on their way. The diamond on their belt and the reward pretty much in their bank.

They escaped through the open window, unhooked themself and jumped off the roof.

Off the roof and into a dive off a cliff.

They released his parachute and allowed his descent onto the Jet Ski they'd acquired.

He drove off into the midnight horizon.

~:|:~

Hokage's Office : Konoha

"Did you acquire the diamond?" Tsunade asked.

"I did," the thief stated.

"Well done, Itachi would be proud," Tsunade smiled "you may return home. Sasuke."

~:|:~

Well, there's the theft of the Golden Jubilee Diamond. I hope you enjoyed this intro. Next, we'll open the story a little wider. The next one will be longer, so don't worry, I just want to get this thing up. You've read it, so please review.

Ja Ne

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Now, continuing with the thieves.

~:|:~

Sasuke walked down the corridors of the underground ANBU building. He walked down to the locker rooms. He grabbed his stuff and made to leave.

As he walked back through the door he knocked into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Oww," the man Sasuke had bumped into said "sorry about that."

"It's fine," Sasuke said, Sasuke looked at the guy he had collided with.

"Oh Kami-sama!" the boy said "you're Sasuke, right? Sasuke Uchiha? You're the Head of the Stealth division, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke smirked, getting up "I've seen you around once or twice. Which division are you in?"

"Oh! I'm in Stealth too," the man said "I just joined. Although, this is weird, two ANBU Stealth ninjas bumping into each other. Well, I do have a tendency to zone out."

Sasuke looked at the man in front of him. Tan skin. Blonde hair. Whiskers? Must be tattoos. Azure eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke said "how about we continue this over a…"

Sasuke smelt something in the air.

"Ramen," the man said, Sasuke looked down "you're smelling ramen. I'm like obsessed with the stuff."

Sasuke smiled a small smile.

"Then how about we get a bowl of ramen?" Sasuke offered and smiled more when the man's eyes lit up "although, I should probably ask your name first. So, what is it?"

The boy began to grin.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said "but soon. You'll know me, as the 6th Hokage!"

Sasuke was surprised at the statement, but the boy's eyes said that he wasn't lying.

"Well then, future Hokage, shall we go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I need to do something," Naruto said, with an apologetic look on his face "could you wait like 10 minutes?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto ran off into another room.

Sasuke leaned against the wall as he waited for Naruto.

The building suddenly began to rumble, Sasuke ran down the corridor to find a sealed room that was attempting to contain a very dark, evil, red chakra.

'_Sharingan!'_ Sasuke's eyes transformed into from black to red and summoned forth the three tomoe that decorated his iris.

Sasuke opened his left hand and allowed the lightning of his signature technique to consume his hand and fired it directly into the door.

The door did not hold a scratch. Sasuke focused his Sharingan

'_This door isn't just lined with chakra,' _Sasuke realised _'chakra has been embedded in the wood of this door. But for what purpose would they need an entire tree's lifetime.' _

Another crash came into contact with the door, but still the door stood strong.

Sasuke used his Sharingan to try and see into the room. He saw three bodies flowing with blue chakra, then another blue chakra sitting on the ground, but this chakra was connecting to a massive red chakra.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the size of such an evil chakra.

Sasuke breathed as a stream of blood fell down his right cheek. He flashed open his eyes as his right eye was filled with tensing capillaries.

Inside the room, the red chakra was attacked by a pure black chakra. This chakra pushed down the red. The blues summoned their individual powers and drove the red back into the red on the ground.

They all fell to the ground, exhausted.

Sasuke fled back down the corridor and pretended not to notice a thing.

~:|:~

20 minutes later…

Sasuke opened the door to his favourite bar and allowed Naruto inside. Naruto had clearly not been in this ramen store before, because he was smiling but in a much more nervous fashion.

Sasuke escorted Naruto to a table.

"Now," he said, hovering over him "what's your poison?"

"Uh," Naruto thought "any kind of happoshu."

"Happoshu? Any brand in particular?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. Allowing Sasuke to walk up to the bar and request the drinks. Naruto simply stayed where he was and read the menu.

Sasuke with a bottle for Naruto and a large bottle of sake for Sasuke.

"Whoa," Naruto said, clearly surprised "alcoholic much?"

"No," Sasuke smiled "I'm just in love with sake."

Sasuke poured himself a small glass and downed it. He then picked the bottle up and gestured for Naruto to have some but he declined.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke decided to start the conversation "what brings you to the Stealth division?"

"Interest," Naruto said flatly.

"In?" Sasuke asked.

"Something that requires Stealth," Naruto smirked.

"I get the feeling you're not going to give me a straight answer," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How ever did you guess?" Naruto smiled.

"So, you want to be the Hokage," Sasuke remembered "all the Hokage's have been excessively powerful so far. What makes you think you're on par with them?"

"My special technique," Naruto smiled.

"Which is?" Sasuke asked.

"Special," Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Food,"

~:|:~

After a nice, steaming bowl of ramen, Sasuke escorted Naruto to his front door.

"So, that was fun," Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto mocked a stereotypical girl "I had such a nice time Sasuke."

"You're hilarious," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Aren't I just?" Naruto smirked "well, I'll see you tomorrow. My official induction is at 2pm. If you're not busy you can make it, maybe?"

Sasuke smiled "maybe."

Naruto smiled and walked into his house. Sasuke hesitated before walking away to his own home.

~:|:~

Sasuke walked into the locker room. He looked around, there were a few people around but they were probably in for early missions are leaving from late ones.

"Sasuke," a serious voice emanated from behind Sasuke.

"Neji," Sasuke acknowledged the man's presence.

"Early in again, I see," Neji remarked "you should take it easy once in a while."

"You're one to talk," Sasuke retorted "you're the Head of the Investigation Core. I don't think you've taken a day of since your genin days."

"Yes, but I can always look behind me," Neji explained "as the Head of the Stealth Division, you need to stop, rest and then move. No good if you fall asleep on a mission."

Sasuke chuckled.

Neji and Sasuke went way back. Neji was a year older, so he graduated a year prior, but they met during a collection of the village clans.

As the only legal Uchiha citizen, Sasuke was the representative for the Uchiha clan (despite it being demolished as a clan, it remained established as a Konoha clan.

Neji was chosen to represent the Hyuuga clan in the place of the actual head, the head being preoccupied with official business involving the Hyuuga's internal problems.

Both having an ocular kekkai genkai, they were seated close together and formed a quick bond. Nothing excessive, mostly professional. They often challenged each other to sparring matches and strengthened their eyes.

They had a strong bond and could easily tell when something was wrong by their behaviour. They were unlikely friends, but it worked.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Sasuke," Neji commented "did something happen?"

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Neji could tell so easily, but it still worried him to have such a large point by which he could be faulted.

"Eyes sharper than hawk," Sasuke replied "and to think, some people say the power of a Hyuuga is exaggerated."

"They do not understand the power of the byakugan," Neji smirked "which will only mean they will fear it more."

"I suppose you're right," Sasuke said "after all, me eye is supposed that which possess more hatred than the Kyuubi."

"Ignorance may be bliss," Neji said "but it can just as easily become arrogance, which can only lead to defeat." 

Sasuke looked up at Neji and smiled and knowing smile. Neji returned the gesture.

"An eye for an eye," Sasuke started.

"Makes the whole world blind," Neji finished.

"Less you be Uchi- or Hyuuga," Sasuke continued.

"Then the answer you should find," Neji completed.

~:|:~

Naruto sat in the front row of a large hall, slowly filling with junior and senior ranks and members of the ANBU Black Ops. He grabbed the hands of his fellow newbies and, conveniently enough, good friends.

Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku.

"This is it guys," Naruto smiled nervously "our big step up."

Kiba smiled confidently.

Kiba was joined as part of the Tracking Squad, being of the infamous Inuzuka clan, he had an essential scholarship.

Gaara nodded in his usual calm manner.

Gaara was joining as a member of the Interrogation Core, a subsequent division of the Investigation Core. His past was somewhat patchy, to say the least, and his methods of interrogation had no witnesses or physical results, but whatever Gaara said his subject told him always ended up true.

Naruto, as you know, was joining the Stealth Division, despite the fact that Naruto was loud, crazy, easy to spot and could become as klutzy as a clown, when he was on a mission, the laughter in his eyes became determination. He would not stop until his mission was complete.

On the Induction stage, the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, and the current head of the ANBU Black Ops, Danzo Shimura, stepped forward.

"We are now going to begin the Induction Ceremony," Tsunade announced "if you could all take your seats and all new ANBU members please prepare to be brought to the stage and honoured with your ANBU masks."

Naruto tightened his grip on his friend's hands. Mentally preparing himself for finally receiving his mask.

"We are welcoming 5 new members, I know it's been a while since we inducted anyone, but I'm glad you've all turned up to receive your new colleagues and possibly team-mates," Tsunade smiled "I'd like to welcome Hinata Hyuuga, joining the Investigation Core, to the stage first."

Hinata Hyuuga, a pale girl with long blue hair and seemingly blind eyes was the first born of the Head of the Hyuuga clan.

She stepped onto the stage where Danzo handed her a bird mask with blue markings.

"Next, we'd like to welcome Kiba Inuzuka into the Tracking Squad," Tsunade announced.

Kiba let go of Naruto's hand so as to be able to go up and receive his mask.

Danzo handed Kiba a dog mask with brown markings.

Kiba came back down and smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back in silent congratulations.

"Next, Gaara Sabaku, even though he's originally from the Sand he is now accepted into the Interrogation Core," Tsunade called.

Gaara went up as calm and as poised as always and accepted the mask of what appeared to be apart dog part raccoon with dark blue markings.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki will be welcomed into the Stealth Division," Tsunade grinned.

Naruto tried to contain his grin as he walked up to accept his mask.

Danzo gave Naruto his mask, but with a somewhat disapproving look.

"I think you'll find this mask very suited, Uzumaki," Danzo whispered. Naruto was surprised at the remark, as he hadn't even had a chance to look at it before looking up at the ceiling.

On the ceiling was a lone ninja who had obviously snuck in, but his mask – a cat with blue and red markings – was definitely Konoha. Naruto smiled, knowing who it was even through the mask. Not because of some special connection but because of his hair, Naruto could tell it was Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't contain his joy any longer and smiled maniacally.

Naruto sat down and compared his mask to that of his two friends, it was then he first looked at his mask properly and understood why Danzo had said such a thing.

The mask was a red fox.

~:|:~

Well, that's chapter 2. I'll see if I can throw in some actual yaoi next time, but for now I bid you farewell and pray you review.

Ja Ne

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Let's keep going on this.

~:|:~

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered "you need to keep the perimeter clear. Anybody appears that you don't know, for a fact, is one of us, you need to keep them moving but do not get caught out."

Naruto nodded, professional determination in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded and then moved down through the skylight.

He looked down in surprise to see the majority of the building's interior submerged in water.

'_The Water Nation's security system is a lot different then the Fire Nation's,' _Sasuke realised _'even the Wind Nation wasn't this tight. Could it be the theft in the Suna made the Kiri tighten everything?'_

Sasuke had to consider his next move. Sasuke picked up a kunai from his bag and threw into the water.

He then picked up the seemingly invisible string and brought it back up to the surface for an inspection.

The knife had pretty much eroded to a short, grey stick.

"Hmm," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, taking out another kunai "chidori stream."

The kunai glowed an electric blue aura. Sasuke then fired that kunai into the water, after waiting a moment, he removed the same kunai.

No effect.

Sasuke realised what he had to do. He surrounded himself in his signature attack. He decided the risk was necessary and dived into the water. As Sasuke hit the surface, the water lit up with the power of the electrical energy.

'_The sapphire should be around here somewhere,' _Sasuke realised _'near the back, the shiniest sapphire on the right hand side.'_

Sasuke scanned the area. Being a ninja provided he could hold his breath for a long time, but he was only human.

'_Perhaps I can sense the chakra,' _Sasuke though _'sharingan!'_

The shapes of many chakras appeared. There were squares and circles in the paintings. Triangle and other random shapes in the modern art.

'_Heart, heart, heart,' _Sasuke repeated in his search '_oh?'_

There was surprisingly large, heart-shaped chakra emanating from the right hand side.

Sasuke was wary of the size, but decided to take a look. Sasuke was so concerned with the possibility of finding the target that he'd forgotten about Oxygen.

His sharingan disappeared and his regular vision began to blur.

Next he saw black.

~:|:~

Sasuke's conscience slowly came back to him. He heard a seemingly familiar voice talking to an unfamiliar one.

"His chakra's stabilizing, sorry for the wait," the familiar voice said "thanks again Utakata."

"Not a problem, I haven't had much to do recently, this was nice challenge," the new voice, Utakata, responded "besides, the 9 of us have gotta stick together. At least, that's what B says."

"Fool, ya fool," the first voice chuckled warmly with Utakata.

"Anyways, good luck with your mission," Utakata said "good luck with the sapphire too."

Utakata's voice disappeared as the first voice made a shocked sound.

Sasuke got up and looked at the man in front of him.

He was clad all in black, with straight brunette hair and donned a lower facemask like Kakashi's.

"Good to see you're Ok, I was almost beginning to worry," he said, you couldn't tell but he sounded like he was smiling.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Sasuke said "but now I'd like to know who you are and why you saved me."

"My own interest," the man said "anyways, I didn't really save you. It was my friend, but enough about that. You have a mission here don't you?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"A mission to steal the Heart of Eternity," the voice continued.

"You're a guard," Sasuke accused. The man chuckled.

"No, but I am not allowing you to complete your mission," the man said, as he said this he held up a blue sapphire in the shape of a heart.

The Heart of Eternity.

"Give that back, I'm on a mission to get that," Sasuke said.

"No," the voice said.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, collecting chakra for a chidori.

The man held the sapphire next to his face.

"This one matches my eyes."

On that sentence, Sasuke activated chidori and began to charge towards the man in black - ;) – but he seemed to know the plan and merely snapped his fingers.

The chakra bubble, that had kept them out of the water, disappeared. Many bubbles scattered in it's place. Sasuke had managed to spread the chidori around his body in time to survive, but the other man had disappeared.

Sasuke tugged on the wire and was pulled back up to the surface.

Sasuke jumped up through the skylight, where Naruto made sure he was alright.

"Did you get the sapphire?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No," Sasuke shook his head "somebody beat me to it."

~:|:~

"The mission was interrupted?" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table "do you know what village he was from?"

"No," Sasuke said "he didn't wear anything that related to any particular Nation, but he managed to create a chakra bubble inside the Mist's security system so it might be good to assume he uses Water and/or Wind Release."

"Water and Wind," Tsunade murmured "that could easily make him closer to the Water Nation, the other presumption would put us in the Wind Nation. What did he look like?"

"Average male height, straight brunette hair, blue eyes," Sasuke described "but I kept a mental record of his chakra signature, I can have Inoichi copy it."

"Well, we don't want to get too many people involved, I think you should continue with your missions, but if he shows up again we'll need to pursue him," Tsunade explained.

"Understood," Sasuke nodded.

"You may retire Sasuke," Tsunade nodded him off.

"Thank you Lady Hokage," Sasuke nodded and disappeared.

~:|:~

Sasuke walked down the corridor, annoyed by the intervention. As Sasuke was walking he met another boom coming from down the corridor, Sasuke activated his sharingan, he rushed towards the door and prepared to intervene again, but as he was about to call upon his Mangekyou, he stopped.

The figure on the floor stood up and spread his arms wide.

The evil red chakra stopped moving, it began to lose power. It wasn't as human as it'd seemed before, much more animalistic.

The red chakra displayed itself to have 4 legs. It raised it's hind legs in an offensive position and from the muffled sounds coming through the wall it seemed to be growling.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the beast's defining features became apparent.

'_Impossible,' _Sasuke thought _'you were sealed inside someone! But if you're here then does that mean you've been released? No! Tsunade would never agree to that!'_

As Sasuke went over his thoughts the body connected to the beast was weaving hand signs, before his chakra changed. The colour of regular chakra is blue but this chakra became orange

The creature's tails began to move, calmly at first, apparently under restriction, then more violently.

The rage grew, the chakra levels rising. There was more chakra being drawn from the orange body, blue chakra was being removed, but as it made it's journey to the beast it became red.

"Sasuke!" Neji called "what's going on?"

"Something's happening!" Sasuke yelled "it's all happening in this room."

Neji ran over to where Sasuke was and activated his byakugan. He was shocked, using the byakugan, he could see clean through the wall and see what was happening in perfect detail.

"Sasuke," Neji said quietly "do you know of Naruto Uzumaki? He's the new recruit of the Stealth Division."

Sasuke nodded, waiting for the news.

"That same Naruto is currently trying to subdue the very thing that ravaged this village, bringing it to the brink of destruction," Neji looked at Sasuke gravely "he's battling the Kyuubi, the 9 tailed fox."

"…" Sasuke had to find the right words "why…do you always make things so much more dramatic?"

Neji face-planted the ground in that classic anime way.

"He's tying to contain the 9 tailed fox!" Neji yelled "it's as dramatic as it's going to get!"

Sasuke stopped and looked inside the room.

The Kyuubi had raised 4 of it's tails.

Naruto raised his hand and forced it against the Kyuubi's forehead. The legendary beast stopped moving, it was then sucked into Naruto's palm.

'_Has he done it?' _Sasuke wondered _'has he subdued the 9 tails? No. He stopped 4 tails, but he doesn't yet have the power to stop it at full power.'_

"He's done," Sasuke stated to Neji "let's go. We should pretend nothing's happened. They probably wanted to keep this a secret. Although, I'm sure people have noticed."

Neji silently agreed, stood up and they both walked away.

~:|:~

Naruto walked out of the room where he'd battled with the Kyuubi.

'_Hmm,'_ Naruto thought _'I was hoping to_ _seal at least 6 tails, but I guess I need the other one.'_

Naruto took out of his pocket what he'd actually used to seal the Kyuubi.

A blue sapphire in the shape of a heart.

'_Sasuke's going on another mission to get the other one back from Takiga,' _Naruto realised _'if I can get that one too, I'll only have to deal with one tail, provided it carried the same amount of power as the sapphire. If not, I'll just have to take the emerald.'_

Naruto smiled as he jogged to get ready for drinks with Kiba and Gaara.

Though, there was another, a shadowy figure watched from the distance. He watched with an emotionless face, the figure was plotting. Plotting something that involved the 9 tails Jinchuuriki.

~:|:~

Not really anything to say here. You've read now please review.

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
